<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovetouched by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066125">Lovetouched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Romance, F/M, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Kitsune, Original Mythology, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitsune and the mortal girl. Their encounter might defy fate, but this kind of story was never destined for a happy ending.<br/>The love poison was the nature's law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuhide/Reira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Romance Across Time `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovetouched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 'Poison' prompt~ A made up mythology with a mix of kitsune in it.<br/>I had several ideas but decided to go with this bcs I'm in the mood for fantasy hehe~<br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was once a white kitsune with golden eyes and ancient blood.</p><p>There was once a mortal girl who played the flute in a temple.</p><p>Their encounter might defy fate, but this kind of story was never destined for a happy ending. Only a fleeting forbidden romance.</p><p>The girl from the temple had decided to stay by his side in the name of love and left her old life behind. The kitsune’s world was dark and cold for hundred years — a vicious spirit, until he met her, and now Mitsuhide, taking a human form, had built her a house in the mountainside to live together, away from the mortals that might threaten their precious life.</p><p>A sanctuary, built for her.</p><p>He reminisced they first met in winter, and soon the snow would fall on earth once more. For an immortal spirit, time sure felt slower if spent with love, a year with her was worth of a hundred years of solitude. Mitsuhide had forgotten the most important rule for spirits like him — or perhaps he deliberately ignored it, out of his selfish desire.</p><p>Love was truly a force to reckon with, wasn’t it?</p><p>Long, cold fingers twirled her hair in an affectionate gesture while they were both still laying down on their bedding. Mitsuhide leaned closer to kiss her at the same moment when she suddenly opened her eyes and giggled lightly. Reira awakened to the sight of him bathed in the morning sunlight that streamed through the shoji door. He was handsomely inhuman, with his pointed ears, sharp teeth, the sight never failed to make her heart flutter against its cage, instead of fear there was love.</p><p>But in Mitsuhide's eyes, she was the most beautiful being.</p><p>“You have been awake.” He murmured in a whisper, a knowing gaze was given to his beloved.</p><p>Reira laughed softly, meeting his lips halfway for a kiss. “For a while. I was waiting for you to kiss me.” Amusement laced her words when she mumbled on his mouth affectionately. “I’d rather be awake forever if I could, dear Mitsuhide.”</p><p>“Then remain here forever. With me.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer against him, warm under the sheets of their bedding.</p><p>“I wish. But allow me to remind you, I must pick some herbs near the river. It’s almost winter, the plants won’t be around for long.” Although even she said so, Reira snuggled closer.</p><p>Mitsuhide smirked, the back of his hand brushing along her face. Lately, she had gotten paler, he thought. “When you return, I will not let you escape this futon until tomorrow.”</p><p>Her lashes fluttered softly over her cheeks, earning a smile of appreciation from Mitsuhide. In all honesty, she’d rather stay here like this but the herbs were crucial for her own well-being. “Sure, sure. I won’t mind. The winter season would last for a while.” Reira closed her eyes and kissed his lips.</p><p>As the sun became brighter and rising higher in the morning sky, she left the house. Time passed by, but she hadn’t returned even when noon arrived, when the sun was at its highest. Mitsuhide’s concern drove him to search for her with his power.</p><p>He found her unconscious by the riverside, the herbs she picked were scattered on the ground. “Reira!” Mitsuhide hurried to her side to examine her, she was fully unconscious and her pulse was weak. Relieved there were no wounds or physical injuries, he carried her home in his arms.</p><p>Reira stirred in her sleep, grunting, seemingly in pain. He pressed his hand on her forehead. “Strange, you don’t seem to have a fever..” Mitsuhide spoke with jaw clenched, sounding pained but remained by her side, even after trying to heal her, nothing ever worked to lessen her pain. However, he had the slightest idea of what was happening to his loved one.</p><p>Days passed, but her condition only worsened, falling in and out of consciousness. He sat on the veranda, facing up the ethereal moon in the darkened sky when a presence suddenly interrupted the tranquility of the night.</p><p>His voice devoid of emotions when he acknowledged him, “Kyubei.” It was the younger kitsune spirit that was loyal to him for hundred years.</p><p>“About her.. Forgive me, but..” Kyubei bowed politely. “If no medicine or even your power could heal her sickness, it might be the love poison.”</p><p>Love poison. He certainly had an inkling of it. “I’m quite suspicious of that certain possibility.” Mitsuhide solemnly glanced over his shoulder to the chambers behind him, where she laid on top of the futon. <em>Dying</em>.</p><p>“You must cut her ties with you and make her forget, Milord. It is the only way to save her life.”</p><p>Mitsuhide chuckled, but it was a cold, heartless one. <em>The only way.</em> It wasn’t an exaggeration, truly. He certainly did notice the light in her eyes had been shadowed little by little. Each brush of their lips or a touch of his skin against her skin, his spirit spread poison into her humanity and he was fully aware of it. Spirits were too vicious in its core and never should remain around humans for too long, but his heart was stolen by one, held captive in the vice grip of love that he couldn’t leave her.</p><p>
  <em>I am truly vicious to allow it to happen this far.</em>
</p><p>Days after days, her face was even paler, breathing slowed and she barely opened her eyes. Death was prepared to take her away, dangerously creeping in closer and closer.</p><p>Mitsuhide strode inside the chambers, kneeling on her bedside. “I won’t let you die, my dear one.” He caressed her cheeks tenderly, the words were sweet if not tainted with despair. “When you wake up, you will not remember me, or us. I have to give you up, as long as you live.” Mitsuhide had been selfish for so long, drowning in the lovely illusion that they could be together.</p><p>But, they couldn’t evade nature's law forever.</p><p>Their time together was running out.</p><p>He kissed her for the last time, moving a hand towards her face to make her forget with his spiritual power.</p><p>Reira’s hand weakly moved to grip the sleeve of his white kimono, and she shook her head. “N-no…” Her face twisted in agony, but not because of this strange sickness that made her suffer.</p><p>“I must.” Mitsuhide said, placing his palm against her closed eyes. A reluctant smile curled faintly at the corners of his mouth. “You will have a life for your future. Forget me, the sickness will disappear. All will be well.”</p><p>All would never be well for Mitsuhide.</p><p>“Mitsuhide..” Her pale lips were trembling, with sadness, with desperate pleas. Part of her wanted to scream and prevented him from doing this, even though she might die. She loved him that much.</p><p>“Blame me all you want, I simply cannot watch you suffer and die.” He whispered, finding himself unable to ignore it any longer. Before she would die from the love poison. “I will remember and love you for the rest of my eternity. Forever burned into my memory.” Mitsuhide unleashed his power, feeling her tears under his palm, falling, falling, along with the memories of him, of them.</p><p>They might only have one year together, yet their memories would remain for as long as the kitsune spirit lived.</p><p>Mitsuhide brought her to the temple where she belonged before all this, to live her life as a human. He put her down gently, still unconscious, on the temple’s corridor. Devastation corrupted his spirit as he walked off to the distance, casting one last sidelong glance before leaving the temple entirely, his golden eyes glistened with unshed tears.</p><p>A hope remained in his selfish heart, forever touched with love.</p><p>“We cannot be together, but we will meet in your next life.”</p><p>With those last words, his lips twisted humorlessly and he changed into his kitsune form — white fur, golden eyes, eight-tailed — disappearing towards the deeper parts of the forest where another kitsune, Kyubei, joined him.</p><p>At times, he could hear the familiar sound of flute from far away, but the music it played was melancholic, full of sorrow. The sky was bleeding red as the sun set on the horizon, until the darkness of the night settled in.</p><p>For Mitsuhide, love was not a weakness.</p><p>It was his curse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>